


Holiday Recipe Video

by BookDragon13



Series: Home For The Holidays [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky makes YouTube videos, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: Bucky and Steve make a YouTube video showing how to make their favorite Christmas recipe from their childhood
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Home For The Holidays [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037592
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Holiday Recipe Video

**Author's Note:**

> Fills K1-YouTuber Bucky square

Bucky felt nervous as he set his camera up in the kitchen. He usually felt a little nervous each time he made a video to put on YouTube, but today was different. Today, Bucky would be filming something from his childhood, with his childhood best friend whom he may or may not have a crush on.

When his therapist had recommended starting a YouTube channel, Bucky wondered if maybe the therapist was the crazy one. Why anyone would want to listen to the Winter Soldier ramble on about whatever he was thinking, Bucky didn’t know. Turns out, a lot of people wanted to get to know who Bucky Barnes really is. Plus, it felt somewhat therapeutic to get his thoughts out in some void where people could listen only if they chose to. It didn’t hurt that none of the Avengers knew about it, since Bucky had asked for help from Jarvis to keep it from them.

Steve only knew about it now because Bucky knew the blonde would want to help with the video Bucky was doing today. Today’s video would bring back happy memories for both of them, and Bucky knew Steve would enjoy something that would help both of them feel at home. So he was more nervous than usual.

“Hey, Buck.”

Bucky looked up as Steve entered the kitchen, a slight smile on the blonde’s face. “Hey, Steve. Do ya mind grabbing the stuff we need for the recipe?”

Steve nodded and went about the kitchen, grabbing nuts, sugar, an egg, cinnamon, and vanilla. As Bucky finished setting up the stuff to film, Steve set the ingredients out on the counter and turned the oven on. Bucky turned to Steve.

“You ready for this?” He asked. Steve smiled and nodded.

“Definitely. This is a lot better than those school PSAs the government had me do.”

Bucky laughed. “Those were hilarious. Did they really not know how much of a rule breaker you are?”

“Hell no,” Steve laughed. “Nobody ever listened to Colonel Phillips or the Commandos about what I was really like. They just wanted a role model for kids and I was the best option at the time, apparently.”

“Yeah, I can’t see you as anyone’s role model,” Bucky said, nudging Steve’s shoulder. “Except maybe Peter, but he’s in a class of his own at this point.”

“True,” Steve acknowledged. “Anyways, shall we get started?”

Bucky nodded, took a deep breath and started recording. “Hey, everyone! If you can’t already tell, I’m gonna be doing something different today, with someone we all know and love, Steve Rogers! We’re going to show you our favorite Christmas recipe from our childhoods- candied nuts. So let’s get started!”

Together, Bucky and Steve mixed the nuts with everything else, all while talking about their Christmas memories. It was really nice, being able to talk about memories like this with Steve. It wasn’t something they did often enough. Eventually though, the video was over, and Bucky and Steve were snacking on the nuts they made.

“You think your subscribers will like the video?” Steve asked.

Bucky laughs. “Oh I’m sure they will, just the thought of a glimpse of America’s Ass will make the views go up!”

Steve rolled his eyes. “And what do you think of America’s Ass?”

Bucky couldn’t help the blush that spread on his cheeks. He popped a handful of nuts into his mouth, trying to keep from admitting his crush on Steve. The blonde grinned, then stepped closer, greeting until Bucky’s space.

“You want a piece of it, don’t you?” Steve asked.

“Let’s just say that these nuts” Bucky held up another handful of roasted nuts, “aren’t the only ones I want to eat.”

“Then let’s go.”


End file.
